


True Colours

by shelny18



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelny18/pseuds/shelny18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire needs to talk to Enjolras before he can face the rest of their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for National Coming Out Day (and posted 2 hours too late thanks to real life taking over). Title is from the Cyndi Lauper song of the same name.
> 
> Not overly happy with this, but it's written so you may as well have it. Enjoy.

Grantaire stared at the door and wished he’d thought to have another drink before heading out, something to have given him a bit more courage. Not much, but enough to make him reach out and knock, to draw the owner’s attention to him. He didn’t even move when the rain started, just looked up and sighed, still searching for the guts to talk to him.

In the end it was Enjolras who got him inside. The blonde was hurrying home from work, hood pulled firmly over his hair, when he saw the artist shivering on the doorstep, still considering the knocker and confusing the journalist simply by his presence.

“’Taire?” he asked, giving his friend a quick smile when he turned to face him. “What’s up? You never mentioned coming round before tonight’s meeting.”

“I wanted to talk to you,” the other man murmured, not meeting his eyes. “If you’re busy I can come round another time, it’s fine.”

“In,” Enjolras said firmly, taking careful note of the shirt plastered to Grantaire’s skin and the way his eyes scrunched up against the water dripping from his curls. “If you stay out in this much longer you’ll have pneumonia, and can you imagine the scolding I’d get off Joly?”

Enjolras wouldn’t let Grantaire start talking once they were in the lounge, instead shaking his head and disappearing into his room, coming back with a small pile in his hands.

“Towel and dry clothes,” he informed him, nodding towards the bathroom door. “Go get changed, you’ll feel better and be less likely to catch your death. Then we can talk.”

When Grantaire re-entered the room it was to find Enjolras already sat on the sofa, two mugs of coffee steaming away in front of him. The blonde waited until he was curled up beside him, hands wrapped round the mug, before speaking, voice softer than normal.

“So what do I have to thank for this unexpected social call?”

“I needed to ask you something,” Grantaire muttered, once again avoiding eye contact. After a few moments silence, Enjolras waiting more patiently than normal for Grantaire to speak again, the brunette sighed and glanced over at him. “I would have gone to Courfeyrac,” he started, “but I doubt he ever had a problem like this. The same can be said for Jehan. Plus you were the most recent. I just… I want to be honest to my friends, I’m just scared. Were you? When you came out.”

If Enjolras was surprised by the news that the other man was gay he hid it well.

“Yes,” he replied honestly. “Most people are I think, though I’d agree with what you said about Jehan and Courf. Neither of them was exactly ever in the closet to start off with. But with today’s society? It’s okay to be scared about telling people.” He scowled. “Not that that should be the case. That’s one of the many things we need to change about this culture, its attitude towards sexuality and those who aren’t heterosexual and “normal”.” He used air quotes as he spoke, making Grantaire chuckle. “With our friends though, you have nothing to worry about. You know that right?”

“It’s more my family.” Grantaire shrugged. “But still. You and Courf and Jehan, you’re integral parts of the group. I’m just the drunkard who interrupts your meetings with stupid comments.”

“Why now?” Enjolras suddenly interrupted, a rather intense look on his face. “Why come out now?”

“Um, because I’m tired of living a lie?” Grantaire replied, his tone very clearly turning his words into a question.

“Oh.”

Enjolras was less successful at hiding his disappointment and it flashed across his face for a moment, enough for Grantaire to recognise it and for his heart to leap in his chest.

“Do you know why I kept on attending your stupid meetings?” he demanded, hurriedly placing the coffee down so he could lean closer. “Before I made friends with everyone? You. I had my theories about my sexuality, but then I saw you and that was it. I knew. I’ve been coming to meetings not because I believe you can ever change anything, not because all my friends are there, I could see them anytime, but because of you. The passion in your voice when you speak, the way your eyes blaze, how you truly believe every single word you say. I could meet you anywhere, yes, but only at meetings would I get to see you like that.

“Why now? Because it’s been four years since I met you and it’s been four years of coming to terms with being gay and four years of trying to get over you because you’re my friend and I didn’t want to make things awkward, but now that I’ve finally done one I am sick of doing the other. But it’s been so long I’m not even sure how to tell most people.”

“The biggest problem is in friends worrying you have a crush on them,” Enjolras told him, eyes brighter than ever. “Hence why I made sure I friend-zoned everyone instantly and made sure they knew that. I didn’t want to scare you off.”

Slowly the words sank in and Grantaire came to the realisation that his suspicion before, when Enjolras’s disappointment had been so clear to see, was true. Hesitantly he leaned across and kissed the blonde, breath catching in his throat when Enjolras kissed back, shifting ever so slightly so he could pull Grantaire into his lap, long fingers tangling in the short curls.

“You do realise that between you coming out, us telling them we’re dating and you wearing my clothes, everyone is going to think we’ve spent the afternoon having sex,” Enjolras chuckled later, when they finally parted, his arms wrapping round the artist to hold him close.

“I don’t really care,” Grantaire sighed contentedly, tucking his head under his boyfriend’s chin. “One day that theory will be correct.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that.”


End file.
